For example, Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) and the like are known as a technique for carrying out data transfer in time division. In TDM, one time frame is divided into plural time slots, and data transfer is independently carried out for each time slot.
Incidentally, in case where data transfer is carried out for each time slot, the number of time slots also increases when the number of routes increases. However, in order to provide a lot of time slots, one time frame is sectioned much finely. Accordingly, the bandwidth per one route becomes narrower.
Moreover, conventional arts cannot allocate the time slots to data transfer routes in appropriate order in the wired network, and are not always efficient.